


Thoughts on a sleeping Charlie Carl

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Arkham Sanitarium, Developing Friendships, Ephemeral Rift, Foreshadowing, Gen, Rift World - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: Sometimes you just have to decide if it is worth the risk.





	Thoughts on a sleeping Charlie Carl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carpet Scratching with Charlie Carl 1 [ ASMR ]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491623) by Ephemeral Rift. 



> This is a fanfic for the Rift World Universe, created by YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (who is not only an ASMRtist but also an amazing storyteller)  
> [EphemeralRift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)  
> The OC and the story are mine, everything else belongs to him.
> 
> Many thanks to the ever patient and helpful koboldblue <3 for answering a million questions about English (which isn't my first language, so please be gentle with me.)  
> All the remaining mistakes are mine, corrections are very welcome.
> 
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

I’m a bit hesitant to write this down, especially since you are lying next to me, sleeping peacefully.  
But as you will never read this, I may as well be honest.  
When I saw you lying on the carpet, scratching it and asking me to be your friend, all I felt was pity.  
And when you said you couldn't pay for my friendship, came the pain.  
To be more precise, it felt like a punch in the gut.

Had I known then what I know now, I would not have been so quick to judge you.  
You have many admirable traits, your patience being the best of them.  
Another one is your endurance. You’re a kind man but I don’t think you have ever been a happy man, it takes a lot of strength to hold on nonetheless.  
Never mind that your kindness is astounding in itself, considering what you must have gone through all these years.

You said I was a good listener, I can only return this compliment. Never before have I met someone so attentive.  
I’m not an avid carpet scratcher like you and I don’t think I’ll ever understand your fascination with it.  
But I do like people who are passionate about something and that’s what you are absolutely.  
While some complain about you being childish, I consider being a little childlike a valuable quality.  
It’s nice to see you play and lose yourself in it (your Zombie-vs-Cracker Jack-play still makes me smile, even now.)

For sure, there are things about you that make me feel uneasy, to put it mildly.  
You’re so frightened most of the time, hardly able to sit or stand up. Yet you walk the rifts without any fear. How is that even possible?  
And not only did you not shy away from R’lyeh, a city that has driven stronger men than you (sorry but it's true) right into madness, no, you also made some friends there?  
Now, everyone has a dark side but I often wonder if yours is stronger than usual. 

Your naivety is another thing that creeps me out.  
Be it that you mistake a headcrab for a body modification, that you believe almost everything your fa… the Professor says or the fact that you don’t even take death threats seriously. (Yes, I’m talking about the ‘If you tell anyone, your carpet-scratching days are over.”-thing!)  
At times I want to seize you by the collar, give you a good shaking and scream at you until you come to your senses!  
But of course I will do nothing of that sort.

What scares me the most by far is how much you are willing to accept.  
Ranging from some of the 'smaller' things like the aforementioned body modifications up to the raising of a xenomorph inside your body.  
There are so many dangers you just don’t see.

We have known each other for some time now and even though I refused to call you my friend so far and you have come to know my flaws, you did not shy away from me. Neither my constant worrying nor my mood swings could sway you.  
Are you simply that patient or were you just so lonely that you would put up with anything?  
After all, you did call me friend long before I agreed to it.  
And mere moments ago, when I brushed some hair out of your face, you even leaned into my touch instinctively.  
I can be quite a handful as you know by now and seeing how much you are willing to accept… Are you even able to tell me if it gets too much for you?

But be that as it may, when you wake up, I will call you my friend for all the world to hear.  
If you still want me to, that is.  
I fear this is not going to end well for the both us but I have made up my mind.


End file.
